Ōshan
by Pikitte
Summary: Kamizu Okuno ,143 ans (Vers 14 ans pour les humains), nouvelle dans la 6ème division, est placé sous les ordre de Renji Abarai (Alias La perche rouge). Cette fille cache un grand secret qui pourrais mettre toute la Soul Society et Le monde des humains en danger. C'est a dire: 'Elle'
1. Prologue : La photo

_Ōshan_

_Droit : Aucun les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

_Epoque : Juste après l'Arque Fullbring_

_Note : On va dire que c'est une mise-à-jour de mon ancienne Fic._

_Auteur : Myriam _

* * *

**Moi, c'est Kamizu Okuno.**

-KAMIZU TU FAIS QUOI ? DEPECHE ! Hurla Renji

-Renji, arrête de crier. Soupira Byakuya

-Ho désolé Taicho…

**Donc je suis très petite… J'ai de long cheveux blanc et des gros yeux blancs. (NON je ne suis pas un fantôme)**

-J'arriveee !

-Le photographe doit être encore à la 11eme division…Dit Rikichi

**J'ai un fort caractère mais je suis quand même sympa !**

-Renji tu va tout derrière. Allez! S'exclama Kamizu

-Hein? Hé ! Pourquoi moi !?

-Parce que toi tu es une perche et tu va cacher tout les autres Shinigamis ! Imbécile!

-NE PARLE PAS COMME SA A TON SENPAI !

-J'TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX T'EST PAS MA MERE!

-Renji et Kamizu vous discuterez en remplissant tout les rapports de la division. Maintenant cessez ce vacarme.

-Oui Taicho… Dirent-t'ils en cœur

**QUOII? Comment sa vous avez jamais entendue parler de moi? Je suis pourtant célèbre. (En bon ou en mauvais tient… ?)**

-A voilà ! Le photographe arrive!

- Excusez-moi de mon retard ! Bon êtes vous prêt ?

-Ho mes attendez … Je vous…! Siffla Kamizu caché par les autres Shinigamis.

**Et maintenant…**

-Allez : SHINIGAMI!

Renji porta Kamizu pour qu'on la voyent bien.

-KYAAAAAHHH !

**Je vais vous raconter…**

-SHINIGAMIIIIIIIII!

**MON HISTOIRE!**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Capitaine, Dono & Cie

_CHAPITRE 2 : CAPITAINE, DONO & CIE..._

_2ème Chapitre Bonne lecture les Bleacher :) !_

* * *

Je me dirige en ce moment même vers le bureau du célèbre Capitaine Kuchiki. Je suis toute exciter parce que je vais enfin rejoindre une division et faire des choses sérieuses. Oui car, rester assis seul dans une salle avec des milliards de professeur qui défile… Moi j'aurais préférer aller a l'Académie des Shinigamis, avoir des amis pouvoir prendre des déjeuner avec eux comme le font deux nombreuses personnes… Mais bon. De 'certaine chose' me l'ont contrainte'.

-Entrer.

Quelques personnes m'avait dit que cet homme était très froid. Bonne chance Kamizu !

-Bonjour Taicho! Dis-je en me baissant

-Tu es la nouvelle, Kamizu Okuno n'est ce pas.

-Oui…

-D'après tes professeurs tu métrise très bien le Kido, et tu a déjà atteint le Shikai et le Bankai… très surprenants.

-Oui…

-Très bien. Je vais te présenter celui qui t'accueilleras et qui t'entraineras dans la division.

Ho non tout mais sauf sa… Encore un professeur… Je suis assez grande pour me débrouillez toute seule !

-Tu peux entrer.

-Oui TAICHO! s'exclama une voix derrière la porte coulissante.

-Voici mon vice-capitaine Abarai Renji. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il t'aidera à t'adapter dans la division et à mieux t'entrainer pour métriser tes faiblesses.

Ho que c'est gentil de sa part.

-Vous pouvez disposez. Ah, et une dernière chose. Okuno.

-Oui…?

-Je t'interdis d'utiliser ton Shikai ou même ton Bankai en dehors de l'entrainement est-ce bien clair?

-Heu… Bien-sur…

Lorsque je sortis, la perche rouge était juste devant moi.

-Hé bien on ne se présente pas ?! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

- Au revoir

Quand j'essayais une nouvelle fois de me tirer de la, il m'attrapa la tête. La TÊTE? C'est main sont aussi grande que sa? Impressionnant…

-Et je ne vais pas te manger ne t'enfuis pas !

-A L'AIDE, A L'AGRESSION! A L'AGRESSION, ON M'AGRESSSSEEE….

-LA FERME! S'écria une voix après m'avoir fait un coup de pied qui m'envoyât jusqu'au fond du couloir.

-Aie…Aie… Non mais QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE ME FRAPPER SALE …!

La perche, lui, rigolais. Mais mon 2ème agresseur lui fit un bon coup de poing.

-RENJI. Pourquoi agresses-tu des filles DANS la division DE NII-SAMA.

-Hé mais j'ai rien fait moi !

Pff , cette scène ressemble a un petit qui se fait gronder par sa maman, surtout qu'elle est très petite, enfin petite elle fait la même taille que moi. Mais attend Nee-sama sa ne peut etre qu'une… Kuchiki? KUUCHIKI?

-Veuillez me pardonner de mon agitation… Dis-je en me baissant devant elle.

-Qui est tu? Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches

-Kamizu Okuno, nouvelle dans la 6eme division.

-Alors c'est donc toi…

-Hum?

-Héhé Rukia? Dit Renji en changeant de conversation, Ne sois pas jalouse, toi aussi un jour on t'appellera Kuchiki-don…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il reçut un autre coup de poing. Bien fait pour ce vantard!

- Bref, je ne suis pas ici pour rien, mon capitaine m'a envoyé pour aller détruire des Menos Grande qui essayent de s'infiltrer par dizaine vers le monde des humains. Je dois aller les arrêter avec un vice-capitaine de mon choix et donc comme je sais que toi tu fais rien de ta journée, on y va!

-Hé mais y'a plein d'autre vice capitaine !

-Ils sont tous occupés mais toi… Mais bon je comprendrais si tu a peur…

-Ah sa non, m'exclamais-je, Renji allez on y va.

-Ne m'appelle pas Renji déjà ! Et qui ta dit que t'allais venir avec nous !?

-Ne dois-je pas suivre mon Senpai partout ?

-Bon laisse la venir, elle apprendra sur le tas…

-Merci ! Kuchiki-sama !

-Bon ne tardons pas, allons-y

-Rukia ne me redemande plus jamais rien…

Sa faisait longtemps que je ne suis pas descendue dans le monde des humains ! Alors pourquoi-pas ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'humain en trop

_CHAPITRE 3 : L'HUMAIN EN TROP_

_Je vous avertit mais les chapitres sont très courts quelque fois. Je suis désoler!_

* * *

-Rukia, c'est dans cette forêt là ?

-Oui ils ne sont pas très loin.

- RENJI RUKIA !

Pas très loin une carotte se dirigeait vers nous. Non c'est un Shinigami...Avec un énorme Zampakuto…! Attend, une carotte Shinigami avec un Zampakuto énormissime ? Sa ne peut être que…

-Hoy Ichigo ques'tu fous la ?

ICHIGO ? KUROSAKI ?

-J'avait sentit des Menos pas très loin donc j'allais venir vérifier je suis content que vous aussi vous êtes là !

'J'avais sentit des Menos donc j'allais venir vérifier' Mais quelle vantard ! De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé ce mec même si je ne le connais pas. Tout le monde parle de lui 'Celui qui a put se battre contre Aizen' ou 'celui qui a Re-sauver la soul society'. Ce n'est qu'un simple humain et même le Capitaine Commandant se plit a lui. Et sa, sa! Sa m'énerve.

-Une aide de plus ne serait pas refusée. Viens avec nous Ichigo. Sourria Rukia.

Qué ?

- HA NON, NON ON N'A PAS BESOIN DE LUI ! On peut se débrouiller seul allons-y !

Tout le monde me regardait avec des gros yeux. Quand j'ai essayé de partir la perche rouge ma encore rattraper par la tête. Hé la je faisais du sur-place…

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Ichigo

-Héhé ! Cette fille mal élever c'est Kamizu mon élève.

Et la Rukia me refit une leçon.

-Les Menos sont de plus en plus fort et on a besoin de lui.

-Non. On n'a pas besoin de lui quand même.

-Quesque tu as contre moi petite !

J'enlève le bras de Renji tout mais tout… doucement…

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE PETITE GAMIN ?

-J'ai déjà entendue sa quelque part… Dit Ichigo en regardant Rukia

-MEC ! J'AI 126 ANS PLUS QUE TOI...

-La il a raison Kamizu tu es très petite! Rigola Renji

-C'est toi qui est grand bouffon!

-LES MENOS! S'écria Rukia

Hé voila des dizaines de Menos se sont ramener tout sa a cause de cette humain qui laisse échapper son énergie spirituel comme du parfum.

-Kamizu va te cacher on s'en occupe.

-Non laisse moi. Je vais vous prouver qu'on peut faire ça seul !

Renji eu un fous rire.

-Aller va te cacher tu seras gentil.

-Renji, laisse-la.

Cette fois c'est Rukia que Ichigo et Renji regardait avec de gros yeux.

-Merci Rukia-sama !

Ils montèrent tous dans les arbres. A mon tour d'entrer en scène

-Rukia ! Cette fille va se faire tuer!

-Je veux juste savoir qui est vraiment cette fille…

-Qui est vraiment cette fille… ?

-Rukia tu ne trouve pas que c'est une mauvaise idée… ?

-Si sa dégénère nous irons l'arrêter.


	4. Chapitre 3 : A mon tour ?

CHAPITRE 3 : A MON TOUR ?

Alors vous aimez pour l'instant... ?

* * *

Allons-y Aikume !

-_Nureta Aikume ! _

Mon Zampakuto est de type eau et lorsque j'active son Shikai ma lame se transforme en eau. Alors vous en dite quoi en haut ? Pas mal non ?

-Elle a atteint le Shikai c'est incroyable. Renji?

Renji se tapa le front.

-Būmeran mizu !

Cette attaque que je maitrise très bien mais je dois me concentrer pour ne pas rater ma cible. Ma lame c'est bien transformer en 'boomerang d'eau' à bien trancher tout les Menos et est bien revenue reste plus qu'a utiliser mon Shonpo pour trancher leur tête… Et voila !

-KAMIZU !

La perche rouge ? Ils viennent vers moi en courant. Héhé je vais être félicites pour une fois! Je vais même avoir un grade de plus oui venez je vous attends !

-Le Taicho ne t'avait dit quelque chose juste avant que tu partes de son bureau ? Questionna Renji

Ah merde ! C'est vrai ! Je ne dois pas utiliser de Shikai ou de Bankai. Quant il l'apprendra. Hum… Il doit l'avoir déjà appris. Vais-je quitter la 6eme division ? Etre ruer de honte dans une autre division ? Ou non la 11eme division m'attendrait. NON !

-Hum… Tes oreilles aussi sont grandes à ce que je vois. Renji. Dis-je énerver

-T'est vraiment chiante toi !

-Renji je ne te comprends pas cette fille a battu les Menos en un clin d'œil ; ce n'est pas suffisant à dire a Byakuya.

Rukia frappât Ichigo

-Ne parle pas de Nee-sama si familièrement ! SALE PAYSAN! Renji ouvre le Sekaimon on rentre.

Rukia et Renji se sont diriger vers le Sekaimon, je crois qu'ils sont en train de m'appeler mais je dois faire une dernière chose…

-Ichigo Kurosaki

-Hein?

Je lui sourit tendrement.

_-Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō!_

Haha le pauvre ! Il n'a rien vue venir ! Et dire que c'est lui qui a 'sauver' la Soul Society! Aie… Ma tête quelqu'un la porte ! Rukia n'est pas contente à ce que je vois. Attend depuis quand elle est aussi forte ?

* * *

_#Nureta Aikume viens du japonais : Mouille Aikume _

_#Aikume est le nom du zampakuto de Kamizu_

_#Bumeran mizu : Boumerang d'eau._

_#Comme elle a expliqué, lors de son shikai, sa lame devient une lame d'eau._


	5. Chapitre 4 : De retour sur Terre

_CHAPITRE 4 : DE RETOUR SUR TERRE_

_Merci à Toshiko-Hitsugaya pour la petite astuce (Onee-chan/Onii-san) Je t'en suis reconaissante !_

* * *

Dans le bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki

- Donc peux-tu m'expliquer ton acte.

-Bah enfaite il y avait beaucoup de Menos donc j'étais obligés d'agir

-N'y avait t'il pas assez de monde pour s'en occuper. Surtout si c'est 2 vices capitaines et le shinigami remplaçant.

-Ils avaient mal au ventre…

-Je déteste les mensonges.

-Mais grâce à moi ils sont morts ! J'ai sauvé tout le monde!

-Je te l'avais avait quand même interdit. Que saurait-il passé si tu aurais perdue ton talisman autour de ta main.

-Hum…

Et voila que je me fais sermonner par le capitaine. Et la perche rouge n'est même pas là pour me défendre.

-Tu rempliras tout les rapports de la 6 eme division et ceux de la 4 eme division.

Il me donna une immense pile de rapport. Super!

Quand je sortis du bureau la perche rouge m'attendait

-Alors ?

-De quoi tu te mêle l'ananas

-Tu veux vraiment une raclé toi!

La naine se ramena aussi

-Est-ce que Nii-sama a été cruel avec toi

-Comme toujours.

-C'est bien fait pour toi alors!

-Pff!

Plus tard le capitaine m'a encore appelé.

Dans le bureau y'avait aussi la perche.

-Kamizu ton entrainement se passe comment ?

-Je n'ai pas encore commencé.

-Tu en auras l'occasion.

Ah ?

-Tu iras t'entrainer avec Abarai dans le monde des humains.

QUOI?

QUOI?

QUOI?

-Vous irez dés maintenant pendant 1 mois pour que tu maitrise bien tout.

QUOI?

QUOI?

QUOI?

-Sur ce, vous pouvez disposez.

Lorsque je partis du bureau, la perche rouge me rattrape par la tête. Je ne suis plus surpris maintenant.

-C'est ton habitude de rattraper les gens ainsi.

-Tu a une heure pour préparer ton Gigai et le reste, tu iras le chercher a la 12eme division et après sa je t'attends devant le Sekaimon.

-D'accord maman !

Et là j'essayais vraiment de m'échapper avant qu'il me tue.

_Quelque temps plus tard…_

Renji m'attendait devant le Sekaimon , il n'était pas très content a se que je voit

-SA FAIT 2H QUE JE T'ATTENDS !

-Bah quoi on va rester un mois je prends une valise moi

-C'est pas une valise c'est un TONNEAU !

-C'est pareil on peut mettre des trucs à l'intérieur…

Il était déjà partit, j'entre a mon tour.

Arriver dans le monde des humains, j'ai demandé a Renji

-Pendant un mois on va séjourner où ?

-Bah chez Ichigo voyons .Je ne veux plus retourner chez Urahara. Et pour sa j'ai besoin de toi.

QUOI? CHEZ LA CAROTTE ?

Nous sommes maintenant arrivé devant une clinique des 'Kurosaki' .Renji me faisait signe d'avancer et de faire comme prévu. J'ai toqué à la porte. Un homme grand et vieux enfin vers la 30ene m'ouvrit en compagnie d'une fille brune.

Bon bah a moi de jouer.

-Bon...Jour je, je suis une camarade de classe de la Car… D'Ichigo Et je n'ai plus de mai…son (j'essaye de pleurer) et je … Pouvez vous m'accueillir chez vous Kurosaki-san ! Enfin si...

-TROP MIGNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNE ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOO!

Tout à l'heure Renji m'a dit que Rukia lui avait raconté cette méthode. Donc normalement sa devait aussi marcher avec moi. A ce que je vois je suis tombé dans une famille de dingue…

Renji se rapprocha de moi.

-Haha ! Moi aussi je suis dans la classe à Ichigo laissez moi…

-Non toi tu reste dehors.

Il claqua la porte au nez de Renji. Le pauvre. Il va devoir encore skouatter chez ce 'Urahara'. Ah ! Il dit quelque chose à travers la serrure.

-L'entrainement commence demain a 8h précise. Tu es prête à 8H PRECISE

Je l'ai ignoré mais j'avais quand même saisit. A voilà la carotte !

-Hein mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle… LA ?

-Onii-chan ta camarade serra héberger chez nous pendant 1 mois.

-Camarade?

Dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Il me regardait comme si je venais de mars.

-QUOI? Dis-je

-Je n'ai pas oublié se que tu ma fait….

Je n'arrêtais pas de rire

-Bref, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Dit-il alors qu'il sentait les flammes de l'Enfer monter en lui.

-Entrainement.

-Et pourquoi est tu chez moi?

-Bah faut bien que je dors quelque part ! Bon Au revoir et passe une bonne nuit.

-Hum...

Non mais il est crédule je crois

-_ Hadō no sanjū ichi: Shakkahō!_

Mince ! Il la éviter bon j'ai troué son mur maintenant faut que je me dépêche de partir

-ICHI-NII QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?


	6. Chapitre 5 P1 : Cauchemar réele

_CHAPITRE 5 P1 : CAUCHEMAR REELE_

_Vous avez vue le titre ? Sa commence a devenir interresant !_

* * *

_Des jours ont passé, tout le temps le même rituel… Révéil dés 8h. Entrainement Intensif. Entrainement Kido. Entrainement Sabre. Endurance. Force. Je veux rentrer !_

* * *

Ichigo dormait lorsque il se sentit prit par le col. Il se réveil et vit Renji.

-AH !

-Hoy Calme toi !

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là Renji?

-IL EST 10:30 ET MADAME LA CONTESSE N'EST TOUJOURS PAS LA.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me gueuler dessus elle dort en bas comme d'hab. Hey depuis quand t'est si ponctuel toi?

Renji était déjà partit.

Kamizu dormait la bouche grande ouverte avec de la bave qui y sortait. Renji sentit ses membres se détracter 1 à 1. Il prit Kamizu par la tête et la jeta par la fenêtre.

-AAAAAAAAAH!

-NON MAIS TU TE MOQUE DU MONDE! SORT DE CE GIGAI !

Renji sortit de la fenêtre et ouvrit la bouche de la pauvre fille et lui ingérât une âme artificielle. Lorsqu'elle fut transformée en Shinigami. Il la reprit par la tête.

-2:30 QUE JE TATTEND ET MOUADAME RONFLE COMME UN BEBE !

-Mais c'est bon j'allais me lever…

-Ya pas de mais on y va!

Renji et Kamizu partirent.

Arriver dans une forêt isolés Renji s'arrêtât.

-Bon, aujourd'hui on va passer au chose sèrieuse. Je vais voir la maitrise de ton Shikai

-Yes!

-Je vais donc aussi utiliser le mien.

-Ah?

-_Hoero Zabimaru !_

La lame de Renji laissa Kamizu bouche-bée.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'épate.

-Ha-Ha-Ha. Rétorqua-t'il

-A moi ! _Nureta Aikume!_

La lame se transforma.

-Bon, t'est prête?

-Heu…

Trop tard Renji se jeta sur Kamizu, les deux lames se rencontrèrent malgré que la lame de l'une soit fait d'eau

-Impressionnant, même si ta lame est d'eau, elle a la force d'une lame normale.

-Ho la ferme s'il te plait ! Tu me déconcentre.

-Concentration hein?

Renji balanca son zabimaru qui percuta Kamizu vers un arbre.

-Ouch…

-C'est donc la concentration qui va pas chez toi.

-On a finit…?

-Non Non il faut que tu réussisses a mieux te concentrer et après on passera a autre chose.

Mais après avoir finit sa phrases Kamizu a disparut et a réapparut derrière lui.

-_Mizudeppō_ !

Renji évita de justesse de se faire trancher en deux,

-Imbécile ta faillit me tuer!

-Héhé excuse moi je voulais juste te surprendre…

Soudain, Kamizu entendit une voix a l'intérieure d'elle.

.

_'Hey, ta pas oubliés quelle que chose autour de ta main gamine?'_

_._

Kamizu stoppa net. Et elle commença à trembler.

-Heu… Kamizu est ce que tu va bien?

-Renji… Mon…Mon… MON TALISMAN!

-Talisaman?

Kamizu s'écroula par terre

.

-Vite… Cours….

.

'_Trop tard!_'

Renji vit Kamizu qui regardait le sol. Il lui tent son bracelet.

-Tient si c'est sa que tu cherchais… Mais si t'est vraiment fatigués on peut abandonnés l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui.

Elle regardait toujours le sol en prenant le bracelet.

Elle le sera fort dans sa main jusqu'à le briser

-Kamizu?

* * *

_-Hoero : Rugis _

_-Mizzudepo : Pistolet d'eau, Kamizu lance une attaque d'eau au bout de sa lame comme un Bazzuka et coupe l'adversaire._


	7. Chapitre 5 P2 : Cauchemar réele

_CHAPITRE 5 P2 : CAUCHEMAR REELE_

_Mouhaha Kamizu devient bizarre !_

* * *

Kamizu se releva et commença à s'étirer.

-Ce corps est vraiment faible… Je crois que je vais devoir m'échauffer un peut avant d'avoir un contrôle totale. Renji ça vaaa?

Kamizu avait complètement changé. De sa tête jusqu'à sa voix. Renji la regardait, les sourcils froncés.

-Alors c'est donc toi…

-Ah bon tu me connais ? Je suis donc célèbre a se que je vois ! Rit-elle

**_FLASH BACK RENJI_**

**_-Vous m'avez appelé Taicho? _**

**_-Renji, une fille spéciale va intégrés la division._**

**_-Qui est-ce?_**

**_-Kamizu Okuno,_**

**_- ?_**

**_-Je vais te l'expliquer:_**

**_Kamizu Okuno est une fille qui a appartenu à un petit village du Rukongai. On raconte que ce village a été prit d'assaut par Aizen et ces serviteurs pour but d'avoir des cobayes d'expérience. Quelque personne on été capturés… Dont Okuno. Nous avons récemment découvert que Aizen cherchait quelqu'un pour lui succéder en cas de sa chut. Il créa donc une âme semblable à une âme artificielle sauf que c'est avec son énergie spirituelle qui l'a fabriqué. Il essaya d'intégrés cette âme dans l'un des corps de ces prisonniers. Malheureusement pour lui tous succombèrent à une énergie spirituelle aussi énorme que cette âme. A part une seule personne. Okuno. Cette fille as put survivre. Après être resté longtemps au fond d'une cave. Okuno réussit à s'enfuir de Las-Noches. Personne ne l'arrêta, car a cette période là. Aizen et les Arrancars n'était pas la. Quelque shinigamis en patrouille là-bas, l'ont récupérer. Au Seireitei. Le problème général était de réussir à battre Aizen. Le Fukutaicho à donc décider de la laisser en vie mais si jamais son âme venait à se réveiller. Il ordonnera de la tuer sur-le- champ. _**

**_-… _**

**_-Cette personne est bien trop dangereuse. C'est pour cela qu'on lui a donné un talisman pour que son âme ne se réveille pas. Tant qu'elle le porte. Rien ne se passera._**

**_-C'est quoi alors ce talisman?_**

**_Byakuya ne put répondre car un messager venait de coulisser la porte. _**

**_-Excusez-moi mais nous avons besoin de renfort au plus vite._**

**_-D'accord j'y vais. _**

**_Lorsque Renji essaya de partir, Byakuya l'interpelas._**

**_-Renji j'aimerais que tu t'occupe de cette fille. Je sais c'est soudain mais nous devons la surve…_**

**_-Oui Taicho je m'occuperais d'elle! _**

**_La porte claqua laissant Byakuya dans son silence habituel. _**

**_FIN FLASH BACK._**

-Bon alors et si on commençait à s'amuser Renjiiii?

-Sale…

-Ce shikai de bébé ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup…

BANKAI

C'est alors que 'Kamizu' lâcha une force spirituelle immense. Renji recula en essayant de freiner tellement cela le projetais. Quand la fumée se dissipa. Derrière la fille se tenait un immense fantôme d'eau qui hurlait.

-_ Lala Aikume _… Ria-celle-ci

-Im...Possible une telle force… Spirituelle !

-Le nom de son Zampakuto m'écœure. Alala… Bon

-Mais qu'est ce que tu a en tête bon sang…

-Je m'échauffe un peut puis j'irais voir mon maitre.

-Héhé… T'est vraiment au retard… Ton *** de maitre est tombés bien bas…

_-Mizunokyu!_

C'est alors qu'une sphère d'eau entoura Renji.

_-BAKUHATSU!_

La sphère explosa ce qui projeta Renji des kilomètre plus loin. Arbre en arbre.

-Quoi c'est déjà finit ?! Dit-elle après avoir rejoins Renji.

_-Je ne peux plus bouger… _Pensa t-il

-Bon bah reste plus qu'a en finir avec toi…

-Et… Kamizu…

-Tu t'inquiète encore pour elle alors que tu es sur le point de mourir.

-Ou… EST-ELLE!

-Juste devant toi Abarai-senpai ! Rit-elle sinistrement.

-_Kōsaten !_

Le fantôme qui était juste derrière elle traversa Renji sans lui faire la moindre effet…

-Alors?… Tu t'es trompé dans… tes calculs?

-Tu arrive toujours à parler ? Je vais te faire taire ! _CHOKU !_

Kamizu serra son Zampakuto .Maintenant Renji sentit de l'eau se remplir seul dans ses poumons. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il s'écroula par terre essayant en vain de d'avoir juste un peu d'air.

-_Merde… Merde… MERDE!_

_-GETSUGA TENSHO! _

Kamizu fut projeté par l'attaque. Elle se releva.

-Encore 1… Trop cool sa conti…

Elle s'évanouie.

-On dirait que je suis venue attend. Dit Ichigo en prenant le bras de Renji autour de son cou.

-Non mec t'es au retard… Même si j'aurais put l'arrêter seul…

-Mouais c'est sa arrête de te vanter.

Il regardait maintenant tout les deux "Kamizu".

-Comment tu as sut… Demanda Renji

- Une puissance spirituelle pareille… Renji tu devras nous raconter tout.

C'est ainsi que Ichigo prit Kamizu autour de son bras et partit.

* * *

_-Mizunokyu = Queu d'eau (ou sphère)_

_-Bakuhatsu = Explosion _

_Kōsaten = Traverse_

_Choku = Étouffe _


	8. Chapitre 6 : Pluie et Larme

_CHAPITRE 6 : PLUIE ET LARME_

_Hey voila ENFIN un new chapitre ;)!_

* * *

"Il fait noir… Fait froid! Je gèle… et j'ai une grosse envie de vomir… Ou suis-je ? Je ne sens rien. Je n'entend rien. Est ce que je suis morte?! Vraiment! Non… Je doit faire plein d'autre trucs! Je veut être Lieutenant de la 6ème division ! Je veut une fois dans ma vie manger un 'hamburger' qui m'a été conseiller par Rikichi! Je veut aussi surpasser Renji et aussi montrer a Rukia que je suis digne d'être dans l'association des femmes shinigamis ! Et aussi je veut encore une fois ridiculiser Ichigo ! Je veut… Je veut…"

-JE VEUT VOMIR!

Elle se releva de son sommeil d'un coup et se dirigea vers la portes.

-Yalé...Yalé… Je crois que Okuno-san est réveiller.

-Vous êtes sur qu'on peut la laisser comme sa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-san nous sommes en S-E-C-U-R-I-T-E-R.

-Et Renji?

-Ho! Inoue-san s'occupe bien de lui. Il va être en pleine forme !

Dans la salle de bain que Kamizu a trouver. Elle reprit enfin ses esprits.

-Aie! Ma tête…

Elle lava son visage. S'essuya et jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir.

**_-Coucou…_**

Elle sursauta. Dans ce miroir ce n'était pas elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là…

_**-Tu ne te souvient vraiment de rien? rigola celle-ci. Attend...Je vais t'aider!**_

Kamizu s'écroula par terre les main sur son crane. Les images dans sa tête défilait. Que son autre elle avait prit possession d'elle et que…

-RENJI!

-Pour l'instant il est en train de se faire soigner.

La silhouette du miroir disparut. Ichigo tendit sa main a Kamizu pour la relever. Elle la prit se relevât et la relâcha d'un ton sec. Et elle sortit de la pièce. Mais elle s'arrêta devant un homme plutôt bizarre.

-Ho Okuno-san ! J'espère que tu en a pas mit partout!

-T'est qui toi...dit elle d'un ton méfiant.

-Kisuke Urahara! Qui tient une boutique de bonbon!

-Urahara…Kisuke? L'ex capitaine de la 12 ème division ?

-BINGO! Dit il en ouvrant son évantail.

Elle essaya de le contourner mais fut vite rattraper par…

-Rukia…

-Toi tu n'iras nul part! Faut qu'on cause !

Ils étaient maintenant tous autour de la table ronde d'Urahara.

-Pourquoi est tu devenus shinigami Okuno-chan?

-Je ne voit pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre.

Rukia lui lança un regard noire.

-Genryusai-sama m'a donner deux choix. Sois je devais devenir Shinigami sois on m'enfermait pour la sécurité de tout le monde. Il m'a dit aussi que si je devenais Shinigami je pourrait mieux métriser… Mais vous ne voyez pas…

-C'est bon Renji m'a expliquer en cours de route. Ils sont au courant.

-Nous étions même informés depuis les début. Nee-sama m'avait demander de te surveiller avec Renji mais je crois que tu a dépasser les bornes…

-C'est vrai qu'avec toute l'énergie spirituelle que tu as relâcher. Ils ne vont pas tarder a te traquer...

Kamizu se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus son bracelet autour de sa main. Elle commença a paniquer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Okuno-san! J'ai demander a Kurosaki-san d'aller me chercher les débris de ton bracelet maintenant tu a un tout nouveau talisman ! Celui de Kurotsushi-san n'était pas vraiment efficace…Touche un peut ton oreille droite !

Il y avait bien une boucle d'oreille.

-C'est bon Abarai-kun se repose maintenant. Dit Orihime en entrant dans la pièce.

-Merci Inoue. Et Urahara-san. Comment va-t'on faire ? Quand ils viendront.

-C'est trop tard.

On entendait du bruit dehors.

-Ils sont déjà là.

Des gardes Shinigami entrèrent et entamèrent une techniques de Kido sur Kamizu. Elle était maintenant attachés.

-Arrêter ! cria Ichigo

Il avait sortit son arme mais Rukia l'arrêta.

-Arrête! Si tu fait sa tu va redevenir un ennemi et…

-Je m'en fiche !

Il commenca a se battre avec l'un. Puis avec l'autre.

-Kurosaki Ichigo veuillez arretez s'il vous plait ou nous serons obliger de vous arretez par la force !

-Kurosaki-kun !

-Il a raison Ichigo! Tu va ne faire qu'aggraver son cas!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici...

Renji était accouder a la porte plein de bandages. Kamizu resta sans voix.

-" Est ce que j'ai vraiment fait autant de ravage. Est ce que c'est ma faute si il est comme sa... Lui qui faisait tout pour m'aider j'allais le tuer..."

-Où vous l'emmener!?

-Nous somme désoles Abarai-Fukotaicho mais c'est un ordre direct Du Capitaine Commandant.

-Et que va t'il se passer pour elle…?! Demanda Ichigo Enerver

-Cette personne disant trop dangereuse risque sans doute d'être condamner a mort.

-Condamner... A mort? Questionna Rukia

-La sentence minimale sera d'être enfermer a perpétuité.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas!

-Ce n'était pas sa faute!

Renji énerver allait sûrement sortir quelque chose qui pourrait le nuire alors Kamizu baissa la tête puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est bon.

Tout le monde la regarda.

-Si nous ne faisons rien. Je risque de faire pire que se que j'ai fait.

Les Shigamis sortirent enfin de chez Urahara et rejoignirent enfin le Seikamon. Ichigo Renji et Rukia se precipita vers eux. Le Seikamon ouvert. Les gardes avancèrent avec Kamizu. Celle-ci finit par verser des larmes puis elle disparut. Renji finit par tomber à terre.

-Je n'ai même pas put protéger cette fille…

La pluie immergea cette ville. En silence.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Idiote ou Idiote?

_CHAPITRE 7: IDIOTE OU...IDIOTE?_

_Voila un chapitre tout frais tout fris Ahh ! L'inspiration me revient que je ne peut m'empêcher d'écrire :P !_

* * *

Des jours ont passés. Mais je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Et bien voilà ! Je suis maintenant mit en quarantaine avec des chiens de gardes devant ma cellule… Assis sur une chaise. Attacher jusqu'aux dents. Mes yeux bandés. J'attendais tranquillement ma sentence... Et dire qu'à cause d'un simple dérapage…

_**Flash Back **_

_**-C'est bon pas la peine de me tenir comme ça ! **_

_**Les gardes et Kamizu étaient maintenant arrivés à la 1**__**ère**__** division. Ils poussèrent les portes et entrèrent. Ils se tenaient là, tout les Capitaines et bien-sur le Capitaine Commandant.**_

_**-Gardes, laissez cette fille et laissez-nous de même.**_

_**Ils jetèrent Kamizu à terre avant de partir juste après.**_

_**-Ouch… Sa fait mal bande de sauvages… murmura-t-elle en frottant son postérieur. **_

_**-Savez-vous pourquoi nous nous revoyons aujourd'hui Kamizu Okuno. **_

_**Kamizu se baissa devant eux et souffla un simple :**_

_**-Oui je sais.**_

_**Elle jeta un œil rapide à son Capitaine, qui lui avait les yeux fermé et la tête droite. Dans le silence, elle lança un vif rire. Pourquoi devrait elle encore compter sur un peut d'aide ? Surtout du Capitaine Kuchiki. Son rire s'intensifiait.**_

_**-Dois-je prendre ce rire pour une provocation ? **_

_**Elle s'avait que si elle rigolait plus. Ces larmes allaient couler. Elle s'arrêta.**_

_**-A part ce rire si joyeux, n'avait-vous vraiment rien à dire.**_

_**-Lors d'un entrainement avec mon Supérieure. Mon bracelet à filer de mon bras, sans me rendre compte. La suite vous la connaissez surement.**_

_**-Alors la responsabilité ne viendra pas entièrement à vous…**_

_**Kamizu releva la tête. A-t-elle encore une chance alors ? **_

_**-A votre Supérieure. Renji Abarai. **_

_**Kamizu surprit de cette révélation se releva énerver. **_

_**-NON ! RENJI ABARAI N'A RIEN AVOIR…**_

_**-Okuno.**_

_**Kamizu tourna sa tête vers son capitaine. **_

_**-Rappelez-vous de votre grade et à qui vous parlez. Voulez vous encore plus ruer de honte votre division et nuire votre Supérieure. **_

_**Après ces mots. Kamizu serra ces poings et se rabaissa devant eux.**_

_**-Nous ne déciderons pas maintenant de votre sentence et nous vous éviterons pour votre bien d'aller rendre visite a La Chambre des 46. Vous serez pour l'instant mise en quarantaine. **_

_**Kamizu regarda le Capitaine Commandant, mais baissa vite son regard. **_

_**-J'ai compris. **_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-S'il vous plait… !

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?!

-J'ai besoin… D'aller… Au… Vous savez… Petit coin…

-Désoler mais nous ne tomberons pas dans ce piège. Une âme sa ne pisse pas.

Ah oui merde. J'avais zappé. Bon je dois trouver un autre moyen… Mais attendez ?! Je ne veux pas sortir moi ! Non. Je vais restez là. Bien sagement. Jusqu'à que…

-_Tu meurs ?_

Ah. T'est là toi. Maintenant ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis plus surprise.

-_Tu es vraiment idiote ma pauvre. Malheureusement à cause de ton idiotisme je n'ai pas put hériter de ton corps entier._

C'est une âme artificielle qui dit sa. Laisse-moi rire. C'est toi qui es idiote. A toujours vouloir suivre ton maitre qui lui a échoué si misérablement.

-_Tient. Tu n'a plus peur de moi à se que je vois._

He bien non. Devrais-je

-Ne _vas-tu pas être sauvé comme cette Rukia quelque année auparavant_.

Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens. On m'en avait parlé. A ce qui parait c'est cette Carotte qui est venue la sauver. Même la perche avait trahis les siens pour la sauver aussi. Héhé… Serait-ce un triangle amoureux ?!

-_ Je ne suis pas ta pot' fillette donc ne parle comme si je l'étais. _

T'a cassé mon délire. Idiote.

-_Reparlons de ta sentence. Je te rappelle que tu es immortelle non ?_

A moitié. Même toi tu c'est pas. Idiote.

-_Donne-moi la définition d'immortel alors. (On verra qui est l'idiote)_

Immortel, Elle : adj. (lat. immortalis) Qui n'est pas sujet à la mort. Idiote.

- _Venons-en au fait. Savent-il que tu es immortelle ? _

Oui puisque je leur ai dit.

-_MAIS T'EST IDIOTE ?_

Non c'est toi l'idiote. Et c'est de ta faute si je suis là. Et que TU es là.

-Si _cette carotte-Shinigami ne serait pas née. Rien ne serait arrivé…_

Ton Aizen ne serait pas mort. N'est ce pas ? Et aussi que t'aurais tué Renji et t'enfuir vers…

-_La Ferme ! Il n'est pas mort !_

C'est pour cela que tu iras le chercher dans…

-_J'irais le chercher. Et nous vous tuerons tous un par un en commençant par toi fillette…Mais attend puisque tu es immortelle pourquoi ont-il dit que tu allais peut être mise_ _à mort._

Ils n'ont pas la même définition peut être.

-_Hum…_

Rahlala pourquoi t'entête tu as retrouvé ce mec.

-_Je suis née pour sa. _

Lors de mon séjour chez la carotte. Il avait une petite peluche, une âme modifié. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir ma peluche ? On deviendrait de bonne amies crois moi.

-_Ta peluche ?! Je rêve ?! Tu me prends pour qui_ _?! _

Sur ce, dégage s'il te plait. J'ai un procès. Enfin j'ai notre procès qui nous attend.

-_T'est la seule qui sera face à eux._ _Idiote._

Toi aussi. Idiote.

Elle disparut. Oui je crois que tu a raison.

-Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait. Dit un garde en détachant Kamizu

Je suis vraiment une grosse…

-Je vous suis.

**Idiote**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Morte avant l'heure

_CHAPITRE 8 : MORTE AVANT L'HEURE_

_Oui je sais je suis en retard de très exactement 1 jour (il est 00:00) Je ferais plus tôt la prochaine fois :P !_

* * *

Les capitaines attendaient la venue du Capitaine Commandant et de l'accusé en question.

-Ah ! Si je pouvais avoir cette fille dans ma division, je serais vraiment chanceux. _Dit Kenpachi_

-C'est moi qui le serais ! Je voulais vraiment faire des expériences sur cette fille…

-Tu devrais te sentir fautif, Mayuri. Un talisman qu'on ne doit absolument pas enlever comme bracelet. Ton intelligence m'éxaspère. _S'exclama Soi Fon_

-Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de toutes ces Blablaterie. On m'a demandé de faire un talisman. Je l'ai fait. Celui qui n'est pas content. Qu'il s'adresse à moi directement. Je me ferai un plaisir de l'écouter.

-Ah… Cette fille est si mignonne… Elle était tellement pleine de vie quand je la voyais passer devant ma division. C'est un triste sort qui l'attend

-Auriez-vous de la pitié. _Demanda Kensei_

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de l'incompréhension. Cette fille n'a pourtant rien fait de mal. Ce n'est surtout pas elle qui est en cause.

-Va expliquer sa au chef _! Rigola Kenpachi_

-Yale, Yale vous ne comprenez toujours pas.

Shinji arriva.

-Cette fille. Si son âme ce manifeste. Ce talisman ne pourra plus rien pour elle. A chaque instant, nous sommes tous en danger.

-Sous-estimerais-tu mon savoir en la science Hirako ?

-Je ne sous estime personne. Après une fois c'est finit, on ne peut plus rien faire nous somme obliger de l'éliminer. Ou elle détruira tout sur son passage.

-L'éliminer ? D'après les rapports elle est immortelle…

-Faux. Il est possible de la tuer. Mais le sujet malheureusement est trop sensible à aborder. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il tourna son regard aux nouveaux arrivants. Renji, Rukia et Ichigo.

-Excusez nous. Nous avons interrompu votre conversation…

-Attendez.

La voix froide de Byakuya arrêta les 3 Shinigamis.

-Ne tenter rien d'inutile ou de futile. Est-ce clair.

Sans se retourner ils continuèrent à marcher.

Quelques temps plus tard. Le rassemblement avait commencés.

Les capitaines étaient alignés. Le capitaine Commandant était appuyé sur sa canne et les 3 amis baissé devant eux. Des gardes entrèrent. Kamizu, vêtu d'une robe blanche apparut devant l'assemblé.

-Laissez-nous. _Ordonna Genryusai_

-Entendue.

Le regard de la jeune fille était vide. Le capitaine s'empressa de demander.

-Qui est devant nous aujourd'hui ?

-C'est moi. La vraie Kamizu.

Elle n'eut même pas un seul regard sur Renji et les autres. Elle avait la tête baissée. Elle regardait attentivement le sol.

-Votre sentence va maintenant être annoncée. Nous épargnons un rang inférieur au Vice-Capitaine Abarai Renji. Kuchiki Rukia s'étant donné aussi de la responsabilités sera de même épargnés de sentence importante.

-J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités ! C'est moi qui avais entière responsabilités sur cette fille ! C'est ma faute si...

-Abarai.

Renji se calma et se rebaissa devant eux.

-Ce qui est décidé. Reste décidé et rien ne peut changer maintenant.

Soi Fong avança de son rang.

-Comment se fait-il que le Shinigami Remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo soit parmi nous. Il n'a rien avoir !

-J'ai demandé une demande spécial. C'est tout. _Rétorqua Ichigo_

-Capitaine Soi Fon ne me couper plus pour des choses aussi futile.

-Excusez-moi Capitaine.

Elle se remit à sa place. Le vieil homme tapa sa canne.

-**Kamizu Okuno, est condamné à passer le restant de ces jours dans le** **lac le plus profond de toute la Soul Society. Le Lac _Tamashī_**

Tout le monde fut surpris de la révélation. Kamizu elle resta silencieuse. Les gardes arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent. La salle se vida. Il n'y avait plus personne. Seul restait Rukia ,Ichigo et …Renji qui n'avait lui pas bouger.

-Nous devons y aller, Renji… _Dit Rukia_

-Ichigo.

- ?

Il releva sa tête.

-Cette fois je laisse ma fierté :

**Je crois que j'aurais besoin de ton aide.**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Le plan qui déchire !

_CHAPITRE 9 : LE PLAN QUI DECHIRE !_

Wouhou ! On a dépassé Les 1000 mots! C'est la fête ! 

* * *

_Dans une petite cellule. _

**P.D.V KAMIZU/HAKAI**

Ca va ! Resté pour l'éternité dans une boite au fond du lac Tamashi. Magnique ! Extra ! Wouhou ! C'est la fête du slip !

_Tu devrais me laisser prendre le dessus sur ton corps. Je tuerais tout le monde et nous pourrons nous échapper._

Oui et tu veux aussi une bombe nucléaire aussi ? Sa t'aidera non ?

_Comme tu veut ! Moi rester quelque centenaire dans ton corps sa ne me dérange pas du tout ! Mais toi avec ta patiente de ____dalaï__**-**____lama ____je crois que tu ne va pas pouvoir tenir._

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si je reste dans cette boite personne ne seras en danger ou quoi que ce soit. Si je dois mourir c'est avec toi !

___Ho je trouve cela tellement touchant. Tu t'inquiète pour eux alors qu'ils veulent t'enfermer et se débarrasser de toi ?! Même ce que tu appelais « ami » n'ont rien put dire._

Ami ? Je n'ai pas d'ami. Et tient. Comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant que tu t'es réveillé_,_ je ne vais pas t'appeler Kamizu.

___Appelle-moi juste…. Hakai*._

Et bien alors Hakai. Je crois qu'on va rester en colocation pendant bienlongtemps.

_Pa__r __contre j'éviterais de t'appeler Kamizu. Ok Fillette ?_

Comme tu veut Hakai.

* * *

**_P.D.V _NARRATEUR**

___Demeure des Kuchiki._

-QUOI ? Mais vous êtes dingue !

-C'est la seule solution Rukia. Enfin si tu a une meilleure idée Renji.

-Non celle-là m'a l'air bien. Enfin je voulais directement passer dans le tas…

-Et nous retrouver tout les trois exécutés ?!

-Récapitulons. Nous avons 3 capes pour cacher notre Energie Spirituelle. Rukia et Ichigo, vous vous cacherez à 10 KM du Lac. Moi à 5 KM. Lorsqu'ils l'auront jeté dans l'eau ils partiront tous. Le Lac Tamashi est extrêmement profond. Mais La boite n'est pas très très lourde donc sa mettra environs 1H avant d'atteindre le fond. Vous surveillerez les alentours et moi je plongerais et je la ramènerais.

-Mais attends-tu rate plein de truc là ! Tu c'est les techniques de Kido qu'ils vont utiliser pour fermer la boite ! Ou encore qu'est ce que tu feras avec la boite ?! Tu la cacheras dans ta chambre ?!

-Renji pour une fois je crois que ton cerveau c'est manifestés ! On fera sa. Le reste on verra sur le tas.

-Mais vous m'écoutez ! Cria Rukia

-Ils là jetteront au couchés du soleil. C'est-à-dire dans quelques heures. Allons-y.

Ichigo et Renji partirent et laissèrent Rukia.

-RAH ! Vous m'énervez !

* * *

___LAC TAMASHI_

Les Shinigamis étaient en place. Quelque capitaines était là et bien sur Le Capitaine Commandant. Kamizu arriva enfin. Enchainés. Elle était maintenant devant un cercueil.

-Okuno Kamizu. Avait vous une dernière chose à nous dire ou à nous demander.

-Non rien du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre Clémence Capitaine Commandant.

-Soites.

Kamizu entra dans la 'boîte'. Et les Gardes la scellèrent.

-Allez-y.

Ils firent tomber la boite dans l'eau.

* * *

-Ouah on est dans l'eau là ?!

___-T'a pas l'air si affolés que sa._

-Non je ne sens rien_. _

___-On verra qui sera le premier à craquer. _

-Oui tu as raison_. _

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Kamizu tapait contre la boite en pleures avec de la morve au nez…

-OUIN ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIIIR !

___-Tient l'idiote est de retour. Tu vois tu ne peux pas tenir._

-AAH ! UN REQUIN ! IL VA ME MANGER !

___Mais non Imbécile. Il ne te voit pas. Seule nous peuvent le voir__. *_

-Ouah cool.

Elle regarda un peut le requin en souriant bêtement. Puis retapa sur la boite.

-J'AI FAIM ! JE VEUX MANGER !

___Si tu me laisse prendre ton corps je pourrais peut être…_

-JAMAIS !

___Pff. Tu n'es pas drôle fillette__._

-J'ai…Envie….D'aller…Pisser.

___Ta ruse ne va pas marcher puisqu'il n'y a personne. _

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !

_On dirait que l'attente va être longue. _

-J'AI… !

Elle aperçus Renji en train d'essayer de porter la boîte.

-Hakai, arrête de jouer comme sa avec mon esprit ce n'est pas sympas.

___Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Il est en train de te sauver là non ?_

_-_POUHAHA ! Lui ?! Qu'il reparte d'où il vient. Moi je veux que sa soit un prince qui vient me sortir de là. C'est juste un mirage !

**Quelques secondes plus tard…**

-RENJI ! PUTAIN ! DEPECHE ! TU NE VA PAS ME LAISSER ICI ! UTILISE TON GROS CRANE POUR ME SORTIR DE LA ! VITEEEE !

___Nous sommes navrés à nos chers lecteurs d'avoir lut les sauts d'humeurs répétés par cette Idiote. _

-Horeo Zabimaru !

Zabimaru tourna autour de la boite et finit par s'arrêter. Cela faisait comme un effet de cordes.

-Renji… ! Je te promets que si je sors ! Je ne te traiterais plus de Perche rouge. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. (avec de la morves)

Renji tira la boîte de toute ses forces et il réussit à l'emmener jusqu'à la surface.

___On ____est sortit de l'eau fillette._

-JE VOUS AIME KAMI-SAMA !

___Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais rester là pour la sécurité des autres. T'es vraiment une froussarde__. _

-Je crois que notre place n'est pas au fond de l'eau. Et tant que tu reste en moi_._ Tu ne feras rien n'est ce pas ?

___Vraiment, je suis tombé dans le corps d'une vraie mauviette..._

Renji rapporta la boite vers Ichigo et Rukia.

-Plan réussis !

-Et maintenant comment tu l'ouvre ?! Demanda Rukia

-Heu…

-On peut peut-être l'emmener chez Urahara-san. Dit Ichigo

-C'est vrai que c'est le seule moyen qui nous reste.

Kamizu tapa sur la boite pour se faire entendre. Ichigo s'abaissa.

-Si tu va bien tape 1 fois sur la boite.

Kamizu ne cessa pas de taper sur la boite.

-C'est bon elle va bien. Dit Renji

___-'_BANDE DE GROS IDIOT ! JE VAIS PAS DU TOUT BIEN ! '

-Ah ! On arrive un peut a l'entendre. Rigola Ichigo

-Au lieu de bavasser on devrait vite se dépêché de partir avant que…

-Avant que quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent tous affolés. Kuchiki Byakuya et des gardes était là. Avec le Capitaine Commandant.

-Nii…sama ?

-Rukia tu me déçois beaucoup.

-Merde… On c'est fait choppés…Chuchota Ichigo

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait… ? Demanda Rukia

-Je crois qu'on va devoir se battre…

-'MAIS VOUS ETES SERIEUX COUREZ VITE ! AVANT QU'IL NE VOUS ARRETE ! 'Cria Kamizu

**-Plan B !**

* * *

**Hakai = #Destruction **

*** = La boite quand on entre à l'intèrieur, on voit de l'exterieur mais ce qui sont a l'èxtèrieur ne voit pas ce qu'il y a dans la boîte. **


End file.
